What if
by primluvsroryfangirl11
Summary: What if Cato,Cove,Katniss,and Peeta were the last 4 in the games?Who would win?Who would die? Katniss/Peeta Cato/Clove
1. Chapter 1

CLOVE POV

Today is the day we're going into the games.I'm a little scared. NO NO! Im not scared im Clove Montgomery.I've beeen training for this. " 1! GO!" the guy tells us. I run to the cornicopia and grab a bag,a pillow (that was a surprise),and a handful of knives and take off into the woods. I wish I knew where the other careers are. Then I hear 12 cannons go off. I gotta find Cato! Andthe others of ?! A crush on Cato pfft please. I mean seriously why would u think I was in love with those sparkly blue eyes... FOCUS!What am I saying I'm in LOVE with him.

CATO POV

I just heard the cannons.I hope Clove is ok she's out on her own,somewhere in the arena. LOVE? Who siad anything about a love. I-I-I mean common I'm not in Love with Clove. "CATO! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?"Clove ! She's okay. "over here!" I yelled waving her over. She ran over her gorgeous black hair swinging behind her.I'm in love.

CLOVE POV

"Hey guys what did u all get?" I asked the group as I ran over they told me that Cato:2 swords Glimmer:a bow with 13 arrows marvel:a spear and Peeta: wait what is Peeta doing here "whats lover boy doing here?" I asked,he blushed and looked down "he's gonna help us find Katniss"Cato said glaring at peeta my mouth formed an o and we started walking,just exploring,killing any1 in our way. We were walking by the lake when Marvel yelled "guys look there she is!" and sure enough there she was getting out of the lake as fast as she could. We all took of after her this was gonna be good

PEETA POV

Oh crap they found Katniss!What am I gonna do?!

CATO POV

I glanced at Peeta he looked worried he's just trying to protect Katniss. Well he will suffer the consequences **(idk if i spelled that right)** As Katniss started climbing the tree so did I. I was almost there when,I fell. I felt like I might have dissapointed the Clove,she was cheering the loudest. "Let me try"Glimmer said angrily she shot her arrow and... missed. I also tried but missed aswell. "maybe u should thow the sword"Katniss said "Let's just wait her out"Peeta suggested "Yeah that's a good idea start a fire gyus"I said we started a fire talked and did other things then fell we fell asleep I knew I had to make Clove I allowed glimmer to use my arm as a glanced at us.

CLOVE POV

I glanced at Cato and was asleep on his should be me!They're not even from the same district! I might as well just give up.

**And there is chapter I get 2 good reviews I'll to R&R.**

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M SO SO SORRY I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR EXCUSES BUT MY PC CRASHED! **

**Also I forgot disclaimer last chapter so here it is**

_**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**_

**KATNISS POV**

I loked at the careers. They were all asleep except Clove. She was looking no more like glaring at

Glimmer and Cato. Is she crying?!

**CLOVE POV**

I couldn't stop looking at them. Tears started falling and I couldn't stop them. I looked up and saw Katniss staring at me 'what' I mouthed 'do u like Cato' she mouthed back. I looked around to make sure no one was up. I nodded at Katniss but quickly regretted it.I just gave away my weakness! Cato then woke up. Oh crap was he watching the whole time?

**CCATO POV**

I woke up to do my turn on watch. Clove looked like she had been crying. "Hey are you ok?" I asked "huh? Oh yeah um" she wiped her tears " I'm fine" "Are you sure?" I asked I hated seeing her upset "Yeah. You can go back to sleep I'm not tired." she replied "Well I guess we'll just do watch together." I replied praying that she would agree. "o-ok" she replied shivering I quickly but quietly wanting to surprise her,took off my coat,and wrapped it around her.

**SORRY IT'S SHORT IT IS LATE AND I'M TIRED.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I really need to tell u this and idk if its just on my computer or what but it takes out some of my words in the story so far its only in chap 1 and when I try to correct it nothing happens so I apologize about that. So on with chapter 3.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**_

**CLOVE POV**

**OMG! I probably sound like an annoying school girl in love right now but I don't care! Cato just put his coat around me! "So do you plan on telling me why you were upset?" Cato asked "It was nothing it was stupid" I replied we talked for a while and we both just eventually fell asleep. The next morning we woke up to a tracker jacker attack! I had only a few stings but they killed… no one (**got ya the tracker jackers did no permanent damage**) **

**GLIMMER POV**

**Oh Cato is oh so gorgeous! I can tell Clove likes him too though but that short little girl won't harm me or mine and Cato's relationship. What should our couple name be hmmm. Climmer? No. Clammer? No. Ah ha "glato" I whispered "What?" Clove asked me glaring I think she knows what I said but wants me to say it louder. "nothing" I replied **

**CATO POV**

"**So guys what's our plan for today besides ya know killing?" I asked "We could make camp" Clove suggested "Good idea, Shorty" I replied. Shorty was my nickname for her "I'm not short I'm fun sized" Clove replied**

**There is chapter 3! I'll try to update tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! I'm back with chapter 4! **

_**DICLAIMER:I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY **__**CHARLIESUNSHINE**__** sorry if its late but this chapter is for you!**_

**GLIMMER POV**

Ugh he has a nickname for her?! Ahhh! I can't stand it! "So do you want me to call you fun sized now?" Cato asked "No no shorty is fine" clove replied she is gonna be my kill.

**KATNISS POV**

"don't cry he isn't worth it ,he's not worth it" I tell myself but then start bawling I cant believe Peeta is a career. I thought he really loved me **(Katniss was not harmed by the tracker jackers at all) **I thought there was something between us. "Hey what's wrong?" Peeta? "Peeta is that you?" I asked as I turned around to see…...Cato! I jumped from the tree and ran faster than ever before. When I got to the creek I tripped and turned around preparing for the agony to come but I just couldn't run anymore. **(You'll find out next chapter what happens to Katniss hee hee I'm so evil)**

**CLOVE POV**

Cato had left awhile ago to see if he could find fire girl. Now I can kill Glimmer while Marvel is on watch. "So you and Cato?" I start I'm picking a fight that I refuse to lose. "Yeah" she says dreamingly "do you think he likes me?" "Hell no" I reply "He definitely loves me!" "Oh really does he now?!" She screams at me "Yeah really" I snap "What has he ever done to you that makes you think that?" she replies I explain to her about the whole night on watch thing with the coat and she tackles me! She bossy little Glimmer has the nerve to tackle ME! I flip her over and grab a knife out of my pocket and hold it to her neck "Now Glimmer I'm gonna give you 1 more chance. Consider this your warning!" I yell and jump off her as I see

**MARVEL POV**

I wonder if Glimmer likes me. I doubt it though she likes Cato. I think. Do pigeons have feelings? **(LOL I have always thought of Marvel to have his mind just wonder off with random questions LOL) **

**THERE IS CHAPTER 4 SORRY ITS SHORT BUT ****CHARLIESUNSHINE**** PM ME AND I'LL TELL YOU ABOUT WHAT YOUR B-DAY PRESENT WILL BE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK well her is chapter 5 and i tryed to upload it on my iphone 5 but it didnt work and so i already know what is gonna happen and i might start crying. Also I'm drinking a shamrock shake!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**_

**KATNISS POV**

I turned around to see Cato with a spear in hand ready to kill me! "Cato where the hell are you?!"some girl yells "Ugh! Clove I'm a little busy!"Cato yells back "I don't care get your butt over here. NOW!" she yells "you got lucky fire girl." he tells me and runs off angrily. But I sorta wish he did kill me the pain in my ankle is almost unbearable!

**CLOVE POV**

"What the hell do you want Clove I had fire girl cornered!?" Cato asks/screams at me "Well you had a second to stab her. Jeez Cato!"I yell "Don't you dare jeez me! Did you really think I was just gonna stab her and not give th audience a good show?!" He yells "O-ok fine! Have fun being a career! And have fun being with Glimmer! I'm done!" I yell as tears start rolling down my face "Done? Done with what?" He asks more gentle "With us." i said and he gave me a confused look. That hurt me a bit. "w-w-with our f-friendship" I said and ran off.

**CATO POV**

O my God I'm a monster! What the hell did I do? Tears start rolling down my face and I run after Clove

**OMG I'M BAWLING! REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOURE CRYING ASWELL.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I'm back with another chapter! I was wondering if maybe you guys could check out my story Special. Cuz I really want to have at least 2 follow/favorites.**

_**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**_

**CATO POV**

I ran after Clove. I hated what I said. She's probably gonna kill me but its worth it. I _NEED_ to apologize.

**CLOVE POV**

I ran. I wasn't sure where I was going but I knew I was getting away from Cato. I knew he was following me so I climbed up a tree that had branches that would hold me but not Cato. He started climbing the tree an d I smirked he wasn't getting up here. Eventually he was 2 branches below me and I was at the top! Justas his hand reached my branch he fell! He landed with a thud and I still smirked. Wait what if he's hurt? I climbed down the tree and found him unconscious on the ground! I heard a cannon. NO NO NO CAN'T BE DEAD HE JUST CAN'T BE DEAD! I was bawling when I finally reached the ground. And grabbed his hand. Just then…..

**GLIMMER POV**

I heard a cannon. I hope its clove's and that Cato finished her. But what if it was Cato's! No its not he's too strong.

**So I'm aware that you guys probably hate me for the cliffhanger with Clato but oh well.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the 2 chapters yesterday! A few things before we move on with the story 1)Do u guys want me to reply on here/pm to your reviews because I will if u want just let me know 2)I have to recommend this book its called **_**Call Me Hope **_**it's a great book but it swears so it would probably be 10-11+ but its amazing!**

_**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**_

**CLOVE POV **

I grabbed Cato's hand when I heard the cannon. He can't be dead its not possible! Then all of the sudden something grabbed my ankle! I screamed! What is it!

**CATO POV**

I fell hard. But I wasn't dead or unconscious. I just closed my eyes. Then I heard someone crying. Was that Clove?! I hear d a cannon but it wasn't mine. The person cried even more and took my large hand in their small one. It had to be Clove. I wanted to surprise her so I quickly grabbed her ankle. "AAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed. Dang she is loud. "Hey thanks for bursting my eardrum." I said kindly. She slapped my arm! "Cato Jason Henry! How dare you scare me like that!" she screamed at me "thanks I'm okay. That fall didn't hurt" I said with sarcasm "Good because I'm not helping you up." she said I couldn't tell if she was joking or not. She then took off into the woods. I got up and followed her. I couldn't see her I hope I was going the right way.

**CLOVE POV**

**I took off and climbed into a tree just as I got to the top I saw Cato run by beneath the tree. He thinks he is on my trail. How cute. I outsmarted him. Once he was out of sight I hopped out of the tree and ran to camp to see Glimmer and Marvel making out! "GET A ROOM!" I yelled. that was gross! "Is cato ok?" she asked "Why do you care you have Marvel remember?" I snapped back acting sad like Cato had died. "So he's dead?" She asked in disbelief she was crying now "See Marvel she was just using you. "I said to Marvel "And no he is fine" I turned to Glimmer smirking. Her eyes were HUGE. It was hilarious.**


End file.
